


Day Three Hundred Thirty-Nine || File Folder

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [339]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He already got lectured once for getting too up close and personal with his secretary. Now she's gone, and the replacement is even worse...what's a guy to do?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [339]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day Three Hundred Thirty-Nine || File Folder

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to day 262!)

When his alarm sounds, blaring from the speaker of his phone, Sasuke gives a groan and rolls over. A hand fishes around for the device, managing (after several fumbles) to silence the damn thing.

Once his room is quiet again, he sighs and sinks back atop the mattress.

...it’s Tuesday. He has work today.

Ugh.

An arm slung over his eyes, he shifts it up to his brow, staring at his ceiling. Most of the room is dark save for a soft glow that peeks out from a tiny gap above his window’s blinds. The entire space looks blue. Mind oddly blank, he takes a minute or two to let his brain catch up, and then heaves himself up out of bed with a grunt.

Footsteps take him to the shower, which quickly fills with hot water. To this day, he doesn’t know how Itachi manages those cold ones. He’d sooner cut off his left hand. Whatever benefits the elder brother claims they have are _not_ worth it. Within seven minutes he’s back out, toweling off and getting dressed. Lacing up his shoes, he abandons the apartment bedroom and heads instead into the belly of the flat. Breakfast is two hard boiled eggs and toast, all washed down with a cup of coffee. While he indulges in meals out fairly often, today just feels like a morning in kind of day.

Finally checking his phone, he notes the small nine-plus on his messages. Seems he was pretty popular after heading to bed last -

...oh.

Opening his messages, he can’t help a flinch. They’re _all_ (but one) from Sakura. The extra is from his brother, reminding him of a meeting they have this afternoon with a client. The rest he builds up courage for before opening.

It’s a long tirade that bounces between anger, woe-is-me, accusations, pleads for pity...a typical Sakura exchange. Seems her being fired yesterday didn’t go over well...and she is, as he predicted, blaming him. Claiming it’s all an elaborate hoax to get her out of his hair.

...well, she’s half right. His father’s decision to remove her _was_ a good segue into him telling her he really isn’t interested anymore. But it wasn’t him who suggested or thought up the move. That was entirely on Fugaku, but...good luck convincing her of that with her mind already made up for his guilt.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he decides to try and head off a reply now.

_Sakura, it wasn’t my decision, it was my father’s. I was just as surprised as you were. But you’re right - I think this is as good a sign as any that we need to get some distance. Whatever that was between us...it’s been over for a while now. I have to get to work. For now, we both have some adjusting to do. Good luck._

Maybe a bit blunter than he meant it to sound, but...he’s rather sick of her attitude, anyway.

And all of this reminds him of what, instead, is waiting for him at work.

In the interim as Fugaku finds his younger son a new permanent secretary, Sasuke’s been assigned a temporary one: a girl from their billing department is filling in until a new hire is found. She’s only been there since yesterday, and admittedly Sasuke didn’t see much of her - she spent a great deal of time being walked through the process by Itachi’s assistant. Thankfully Sasuke’s day had been pretty light, and he hadn’t really needed her for anything.

...there’s just one problem.

She’s _really_ cute.

And Fugaku had given him a lecture about office romances when he’d broken the news about Sakura’s being let go, citing his fallout with her as a small but real part of her being fired. But Sakura, to be fair, hadn’t really been much of anything except a casual, once-in-a-blue moon sort of deal. Her ‘distraction’ had been minimal at best, and it was far more her behavior that got her sacked. Sasuke’s attitude toward her making her sour had just been a chip off the iceberg.

Now she’s out of the picture, and Hinata - the girl from billing - will be there two weeks tops, according to his father. Then back to billing she’ll go, several floors down. And Sasuke’s new help, as Fugaku warned, will be someone he won’t be too keen on sleeping with, in hopes of curbing his tendency to make the office...tense.

Which, in his mind, isn’t wholly fair. Sakura was the one who made it such a big deal...and it was the only time it happened. It wasn’t like he had a list ten people long he’s messed around with! The way Fugaku spoke made it sound like a bad habit…

But now he’s got _this_ to deal with. Hinata. Unlike Sakura, she’s been charming, sweet, and far more polite. As much as he hated to admit it...he was a bit smitten almost immediately. And he did _not_ want to prove his father right. So, he’d holed himself up in his office, watching through the windows as she got mini lessons from the other secretary.

So...what to do. She won’t be in the department forever - and Fugaku _had_ , even if he hadn’t been wholly serious, suggested that being that removed would make any possible relations more...excusable. Should things go south, they wouldn’t be forced into close quarters like he and Sakura had been.

But his pride also tells him it’s a dumb idea if only because he _knows_ his father will give him shit about it.

Scowling to himself, Sasuke glances at his phone - he’d better get going, or he’s going to be late.

He can’t avoid her forever.

Thankfully it’s a short drive to the proper building, and then an elevator ride to the right floor. It’s already bustling - any day a new client comes to have talks, it’s all the executive department can talk about. Itachi’s already agreed to brief him on it - it’s rather last minute, arranged over the weekend and only confirmed yesterday morning.

...to his honest surprise, she’s already there.

Back to him, she’s fishing through a file cabinet by her desk. The top drawer is just a _little_ too tall for her, stood on her tiptoes to peer into it. She’s got a pencil skirt, a dark purple in color that matches the jacket she has on. Dark leggings run all the way down to her shoes, which have just a hint of heel (and yet still not enough to see what she’s looking for). While it had been down yesterday, her hair is caught up in a neat bun this morning.

To his own aggravation, he finds himself subtly giving her backside a glance. He can’t really help himself - that skirt is just -

“Aha!”

Startled from his staring, Sasuke makes to appear as though he’s just approaching, watching as Hinata fetches a file folder before closing the drawer and smiling. “Find what you you were looking for?”

It’s her turn to jump a bit, not expecting him to be so close. “O-oh! Mr. - um...Sasuke! You got a flag from your brother asking you to look over some, um...some forms that pertain to your meeting this afternoon. I believe these are the c-correct ones.”

Head tilting in interest, he accepts the file and skims through it. “Seem to be. I’ll double check with him just to be sure. Thanks for digging them out.”

“Of course!”

Shutting the folder, he looks back up to her. “...seems you’re settling in okay. Anything giving you grief yet?”

“Not so far, no...a-any questions I’ve had, your brother’s assistant has been able to help me with! I think I have the hang of the b-basics. I’ve been trying not to bother her too much...I want to try to get the r-rest on my own. Unless, um...unless something pressing comes up, of course. I don’t want to waste any of your time -”

“It’s fine. It’s pretty rare anything has less than a day’s turnaround. And if they do, you’ll know, and she can help you.”

A light shade of flustered pink alights her cheeks, and he inwardly curses. “Ah...all right. Well, um...I’ll let you get to it! Your brother wanted you to l-look over those forms sometime before this afternoon, so...I don’t want to distract you.”

“All right - I’ll page you if anything else comes up.”

“Got it!”

Taking the file with him, he closes the door to his office and sets it on his desk, standing for a moment with a heavy sigh.

...this isn’t going well. It isn’t going well _at all_. _Why_ did it have to be her out of anyone in billing? She’s so damn distracting! And not in bad ways, he just... _really_ doesn’t need this right now. Any _other_ time…

A hand reaches and eases at the tension in his brow. Well...best he start going over the paperwork. He rarely has to do much in meetings like this - mostly just pay attention and help make sure nothing is awry - another pair of eyes and ears. But Itachi seems a bit more serious about this one than usual, so...best he put in the effort.

And maybe it’ll help get _other_ things off his mind...

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel no one saw coming xD I know continuing this one - especially almost 100 days later - is SUPER random, but I couldn't NOT do something office related with a prompt like 'file folder' lol - and I like this concept anyway =w=
> 
> Poor Sasuke. He goes from a not-great hookup with one secretary (and getting in trouble for it) to having one even CUTER and more appealing show up! He just can't catch a break! Well...maybe once she goes back to billing, he can give this a shot. Otherwise, his pride (and his dad xD) won't stand for it.
> 
> Anywho, I'm still UBER behind, like...17? 18 days? I can't math, but uh...a lot. idk if I'll really have time to do much catching up before the end of the year, but obviously at least SOME of it will spill over into 2020. Whoops? Can't really be helped though, life has just been too much to keep up here like I wanted, but...I won't get too much into that. This was Dec 5's prompt, and uh...well, it's 3am, so it's technically the 23 here, so...yeah, I'm very behind :'D But I'll finish up whenever I can - just wanted to reiterate that, aha~
> 
> But for now, it's late, as always...I need to sleep. Thanks for reading!


End file.
